User talk:Marshall Chihang321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Raze Two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holy Grail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Qwerty282 (Talk) 05:35, October 16, 2011 Thanks Thank you for your detailed notes on the various pages and keeping us entertained last evening. Your friendship, although virtual, is very much appreciated. Hi, this is TH3R34L, and can you please make a Tips, and info (That kind of fun stuff: Tips, credits, and a weapon vote sys. for different kind, e.g. Best for kills, or Best for survival.), because, I'm not the best when it comes to creating pages. Thanks you. TH3R34L 22:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC)TH3R34L Hey Chihang321, I read your message but unfortunately I am getting ready to log off at the mentioned time. Maybe an hour earlier would be fine. And it is not every day that I can acess the computer. Anyways, nice job with all the random and interesting facts you compiled for a few weapons. Qwerty282 09:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Use the chat feature now. ____Platinum123____ 09:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) From today onwards, I am assigning you chat moderator. Chat moderators are people who are trusted by the founder or the co-founder of the community not to swear or use insulting words in the chat room. Also, the Chat Moderator has the power to give others 'Banned from chat status' if they use swear words or hurl insults. In the case of someone doing the aforementioned, you are to just click on the user at the side and select 'Ban from chat' Also, chat moderators are not supposed to boast about the status conferred onto them or to abuse the power given to them. ____Platinum123____ 09:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the message in the chat: I am also unsure what the "Weapons layout is, but just use the blank page. It is simplere, just the Standard Template minus the words and picture frame. Hope this helped. :) Qwerty282 11:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Regarding the question you posted in the conversation about the weapons layout, 'Weapons' layout is designed by me in case of a need to create new weapons pages due to reasons yet unknown. To put it simply, the weapons layout is a backup page layout in case we need it. Cheers, ____Platinum123____ 11:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, We have decided to create a sister wiki called Raze 1 Wiki :http://razeone.wikia.com/wiki/Raze_One_Wiki We hope that you be able to go there and become a valuable addition to another wiki. Platinum123, Founder of Raze 2 Wiki and Raze 1 Wiki Thanks, but I already finished the Alien Campaign...Also, the Terminator works as an extremely good alternative to the Shotgun, but I wouldn't suggest and other shotgun. Your Comrade, Captain Comrade Citrus-404 (Talk) I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. '' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ''' '' I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. Thanks for not sleeping on the job. Hehehe. '' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ' '' I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. What do you think of this? User blog:Citrus-404/Admin Icon Thanks for not sleeping on the job. Hehehe. ''' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ' '' I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. What do you think of this? User blog:Citrus-404/Admin Icon Thanks for not sleeping on the job. Hehehe. ''' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ' '' Don't worry about taking off the picture. I'm fine with it, and I've been searching in quick-match for people with Raze armor so that it looks like I'm training him in dome. '''Your Comrade, Capt. Comrade Citrus-404' Talk Hey, So, what do you want to change? What topic do you want? ____Platinum123____ 06:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? can you go to the chat? Citrus-404 02:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it appears that you have 2 of my photos on your gallery. It would help if you removed them, since I took them and it's me in the picture. I just don't want any mix-up, like you didn't. They are: Citrus-404 16:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang 321, Erm, all the other editors are busy right now. Qwerty282's grandma is in critical condition at the hospital, so he will have no time right now to edit. Citrus 404 is also very busy. The rest, i don't know To Chihang321, Teleport isn't all that interesting, but I uploaded an updated version of the Alien Commander, which has Teleport right on it. Hey Chihang321, You played the new game by Louissi on Armorgames yet? The Last Castle is really fun! Try it out today. I am now handling stuff on a new wiki called The Last Castle Wiki. www.thelastcastle.wikia.com. Join it today, we really need you! ____Platinum123____ 08:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't leave because of that. I've already addressed him on his spelling and non-professionalism, along with his signing his name on official pages. Talk to him, I think he'll listen. 00:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa chihang321, I didn't do that edit, I made a new glitch edit, and I never edited yours. The Raze 2'er 01:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) See? The Raze 2'er 01:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Look see I didn't rename the glitch - look UNDER that post - I'm not going to trail anymore... Also, evidence of not-renaming. http://i.imgur.com/TS321.png You can check the history too. The Raze 2'er 02:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new Profile Page. Some new experimental stuff i added. Comment please! ____Platinum123____ 08:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Are you the one who sent me that question about the admin thing. If so, note that if you want to promote someone to admin, you have to be sure about promotion, as once you promote him/her, if he is a vandal, your wiki is so going to be messed up. But since you are asking this question, I will answer. To promote someone to admin, you have to go to the admin toolbar. It is located at the bottom of the screen. In the admin toolbar, you will find this Change Permission. Click on it, then type in the name of the person, then hit enter or the ok button. Next, you will see this whole chart of permissions. Tick those that you want to promote him to, then hit the Save button. Finish. Your Comrade, Platinum123 03:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Please note that you should not change your pic. It will interfere with a new experimental feature that I am going to implement on every single admin's profile.(Yeah, i guessed you would be an admin). If you want a preview, go to my profile page. Thanks Your Comrade, Platinum123 05:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang321, Yeah, i learn Chinese as my Mother Tongue or also known as second language. LOL. So, how do you like the new UserSpace? Dear Chihang321, Tabber. Your code is: tab1=just trying tab2=lets hope this works... tab3=If this is successful, I'm going to properly use it It is supposed to be: tab1=just trying |-| tab2=lets hope this works... |-| tab3=If this is successful, I'm going to properly use it Hey, you online? Lets chat. Your Comrade, Platinum123 07:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey, you online now? Lets chat. Your Comrade, Platinum123 06:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- I swear i did not teach him anything. Your Comrade, Platinum123 07:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) That "Cheeky" person was me, if you saw - it was only to make stuff drag and drop with the score board. The Raze 2'er 15:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang321, If you go to raze2.net and go to the game, there are a bunch of extra features: 1] "OMG RESET ALL" This resets all your progress, never try it when you have special powers 2] Doesn't include Teleport or Cred Cannon, so the game will go bananas if you have them and are using them 3] "Unlock All Campaign" Does what it says 4] "Give 5000 credits" Partly why I have 200k credits. The Raze 2'er 21:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh and, I'm currently on Chat right now. That typed up info is pretty good, and I'm making levels least the scoreboards. :) The Raze 2'er 22:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Doing that, currently editing a lot of pictures. The Raze 2'er 22:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Shocking News - Profanity in Raze 2 http://i.imgur.com/iPl1Y.jpg Read the description. This is not shopped, this is a real picture made from the split-second timing before the real weapons come up. The Raze 2'er 04:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea who wrote...that in the database of Raze 2. Even the DEMO should not have had that. Oh, and have you noticed when we are battling, the commander looks nothing near fat, but at the final level, where it says "Earth will be ours." Commander's body takes up the whole screen? No Ground.png|Have you ever seen this? The ground didn't appear, and it lagged HARD. I'd like to say two things 1] You're not in chat lol 2] The 'wprking' was on purpose - if I make any grammar errors, they are on purpose. The reason? It's RIGHT THERE ON THE CHANGELOG, 'wprking'. That last edit was not a trail - it was a fix for a picture that had "Heading 2" on it. http://i.imgur.com/hDWD5.png Congratulations, (for now) civilian, you have been entrusted (temporarily) with the full glory (and responsibility of being a full-fledged Deputy Chief Admin and your first duty is to TAKE OVER FROM ME IMMEDIATELY, until further orders. I trust that you will do a good job and not (overly) abuse this power. The elections are not officially over but the emergency at hand (real life) requires that I temporarily retire from my duties and that my soon-to-be second-in-command take over. These orders are official. Platinum123 is informed and should confirm these orders. Q282_____, 20:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) D. HoS and C. Admin, R2W Hey Chi, I think we need to talk via chat, like, now. Thnx Q282_____, 23:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) D. HoS and C. Admin, R2W Dear Chihang321, Regarding the post from qwerty282 yesterday, in simplified form, it meas\ns that you have beenpromoted to Deputy Chief Admin. Congratulations! But, you still have to go through the elections. Here are the privileges of D. Chief Admin: *Access to all pages *More powers than normal admin *Able to stand in as chief admin in case chief admin is absent.(Which he is right now) But remember, 'with power comes responsibility'. If you misuse and abuse your power, you will be blacklisted and stripped of your rights. Anyway, congratulations on your new post. Qwerty282's grandma's condition is worsening. He may be back today, or two weeks later depending. In the meantime, you take over as chief admin. Your Comrade, Platinum123 02:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out the new Forums! Hey Chihang321, Erm, I followed your tips to a T, but I could not finish the level. I was very close however. Me vs Raze Soldier with 1 live left. So close to beating that level. Thanks, I will try again. Do you have any more tips? Hey Chihang321, I see that you are online, why not join me for a chat? Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 03:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, How did you get the credit Cannon and teleport? Please tell me! Thanks Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 06:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know that website! I introduced Qwerty282 to it. Lol. Anyway, I see you are online. Lets chat. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 06:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang321, Looks like you can edit again. Good for you. Pls reply to my email. Thanks. Dear Chihang321, Please note that Qwerty282 is returning to the states the next day. We will be giving qwerty282 back his Chief Admin Privileges. Please note that you are now D.Chief Admin. Bad News is that Qwerty282's grandma died. Sad, right? Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 06:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) What's up with this? This, is embarrassing. The fact that you actually added the link to the hacked version is sad. Why would you do it? I know people would want to know where, but come on, do we really have to add it? Why is there even a page dedicated to it (hacked version)?! Comment made by: BillyCrash100 The "Comment made by" by: Hiyas, glad to hear the news. BTW have you heard of computer camping? I can teach you if we meet on chat soon... Q282_____, 02:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually online quite a lot, so I think I know what it is - parental control malfunctioning or better? :D Don't Really Care I don't really care that it was hacked, but what's that white space around the border? Atmpt B: I see. The Raze 2'er 01:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) New Glitch - Music Level 1 I was playing Level 1, and skipped to 9 because I quit. Then, Rose at Nightfall and a shatter noise appeared, and J. Rockit walked around with "PREPARE FOR IMPACT" all around him! I don't care if you trail me, but I have to note to change the width / length of your slideshow to 650 to be fully visible on the screen and readable. Just that. Hey Chihang321, Awesome! So you finally found a new tabber. How much more stable is it? And what are its functions? Anything new? Dear Chihang321, The tabber you shown me seems not to be a tabber at all, just that it acts like one. By clicking the tab buttons, it leads you to different pages. Cool template, but the template is way complicated and would result in a lot of pages for the wiki. Anyway, my sis watches Kit vs Kat, so I know about that show. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 03:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Before any complaints arise, I would like to mention the recent change was an undo due to the fact that the Levels template was still, in fact, there! The Raze 2'er 00:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, I don't have much time to type this out, so I am going to explain in brief. We(Me and qwerty282) are still thinking of 2012 Election's 'test' to determine our next 3 admins. Definitely it will contain a poll, but it will also have somethng else to determine our 10 candidates. Here is an example. 10 candidates must go through something. Then, we will pick 5 candidates for the voting. Oh yeah, you may participate in the elections as many times as you want, but there is no guaranteed chance of winning as there are going to be more candidates. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 00:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang321, I see you are online now. Lets chat. Anyway, what template so you need help with? Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 06:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, What do you want me to do with it? Anyway, PLEASE JOIN ME IN CHAT!!!!!! lol.... Platinum123 Do you like my new template? The template name is "Said". It is bordering my current message and is used for storyline quotes! I put it in a couple levels. Dear Chihang321, please CHAT with me!!!!! lol. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 03:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang321, Can you chat with me? Cheers, Platinum123 Hey Chihang321, Please chat with me! I have a new template to discuss with you. Cheers, Your Comrade, Platinum123 Social Networks= |-| Contact Me= |-| 10:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Please join Raze Three Wiki. It is still in Beta Construction, so i need your help to transfer over templates and spruce up the place. Cheers, Platinum123 i unlocked the main page now. Thks for reminding me Plat